


纵情声色

by Almost96



Category: MarkBam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost96/pseuds/Almost96
Summary: 纵情声色不怕老，夜色妖娆，酒客离骚。





	纵情声色

美色当前，人容易高估自己，Bam觉得自己就是这样的人。这位神仙只有神仙脸却没有神仙的性子，折腾起人来好不手软。  
Bam被带到浴室，再次按在洗漱台上，Mark偏爱暗色的风格，整个洗漱台都是纯黑的。他被压在洗漱台上，冰凉的台子似乎也没有什么冷却的作用，两个人的热气还是无处消散。没有开灯，Mark在他耳边亲了一记，再次狠狠地挺身，热意不断攀升，在体内的某个地方累积，Bam已经不知道这是第几次。两个人疯的就像是狂奔在草原上的越野，停不下来，任何一方的休息都会被新的挑逗打断，然后又纠缠在一起。不够，还不够，远远还不够。  
黑夜需要无限延长，就像此刻Mark的喘息，急促而滚烫，松懈和怠慢会让它冷却，任何的暂停都是不礼貌的，所以Bam不要命似地撩拨。  
两个人彼此挑逗，吮吻，用舌尖上和身体任何一个部位的湿热都会掀起新的情欲。翻滚激荡而来的欲念很久没有停止，Mark掐着身下人的腰一遍遍地引诱，逼迫他到达顶峰。  
“Bam，你说过你不介意的。”Mark将人抱进浴缸，躺下之后拉着人又坐到了自己身上。Bam几乎像是长在了Mark身上，起伏进出，颠簸不断却没有任何分开的想法。脖颈，心口，腰上和腿根都印上了深浅不一的吻痕和指印。  
“Mark，再……再……”Bam的手被Mark拉到嘴边亲吻，舌尖卡着指缝游走，浅浅的含吮着指尖。Mark腰腹不再用力，就这么看着Bam撑着缸沿自行起伏摇摆着腰肢，嫣红的眼角还有被之前的泪沾湿的痕迹。色而不淫，无限妖娆。  
Mark抬手打开水，拿了花洒，将两人腰腹间的白冲刷干净。水还没暖，有些凉，激地身上人紧缩了一下。于是水又缓缓上移动，攀着人鱼线从小腹经过腰侧，到心口，锁骨，再到绷直的喉结线条。短暂停留的水柱准确地路过所有敏感点，于是Bam不断紧缩，压低自己的腰追求更深的满足感。偏偏那人悠闲地拿着花洒以水撩火，勾起嘴角轻笑，宠溺无害地像是在帮调皮孩子洗澡，腰腹却一点都没有要动的意思。  
水温升高，雾气蒸腾而起，没了凉水的刺激，Bam却觉得更加难受，欲念不断堆积，却找不到突破口。浴缸里水声或是剧烈或是轻缓，溅湿了两个人的头发，Bam换了好几种频率都难以满足，于是他咬了咬唇，撩了一把湿发，趴到了Mark身上，软软地伏在他胸口，  
“哥哥，”他用不能再柔的调子喊，有些发哑的声音像是委屈的猫，“你动一动，我难受，”眼睛也湿漉漉的，有水珠从眼睫滴落，坠在那颗痣上，“我不介意，你射进来吧。”他用手指在Mark的心口画圈，带起前所未有的酥麻。  
Mark低了低眼，将即将爆发的情欲控制在眼底，又捏住Bam的下巴，看过去，用手指抚去了他下颚摇摇欲坠的水珠。  
“再叫一声。”  
“哥哥~”  
再后来Bam被一记深顶和铺天盖地的热液淹没，爽到几乎连呼吸都要忘记的时候，Bam在余韵中回神神，Mark真是个小气又记仇的人，不过是刚开始那几次Bam在最后关头下意识地躲开了，没让他射进去。居然那么记仇。  
Mark觉得自己非常节制，小家伙瘦的有些可怜，他非常贴心地没有折腾到深夜。将人从浴缸里捞出来冲洗的时候，Bam几乎是挂在他身上的，呼吸都带着迷糊的节奏似乎下一刻就能睡过去。他将人洗干净，套上自己的睡衣，塞进了被子里，将裹成寿司卷的小家伙抱进怀里。下巴磕在他毛茸茸的头发上，觉得很安心，一夜纵情，一个人沉沉睡去，一个人偷偷心满意足。  
第二天早上的时候，Mark却又觉得自己过于节制了，当他被刺眼的光线叫醒而身边空空荡荡的时候。那人将睡衣留在了床边，除了衣服上的皱褶什么都没有留下。  
很好，狡猾的鱼装作乖巧的样子，尽兴之后又自顾自地逃出了鱼笼。

鱼与熊掌不可兼得，情爱和爱情也是。  
Mark坐在老位置，看着那人用老练的手段调情，对象是个看起来青嫩的小年轻。起码那红透的耳根看起来是，Bam眼角眉梢都刻意含着笑意，昏暗的卡座灯光下显得愈发诱人。却是一个眼神都没有匀给Mark，明明两个人也就隔了几米。  
这是在划线了，很好。  
有人敏感地察觉到了Mark今夜心情似乎不佳，神仙气场全开，生人勿近。于是不大的地方，一边以Bam为中心的欢声笑语，一边是以Mark为中心的清冷死寂。  
许久，Mark敲敲吧台，示意酒保前去送一杯酒。酒保愣了一愣，倒完酒正要送去却又被拦了下来，Mark拿起酒杯喝了一半又放回了托盘上，  
“去吧。”  
酒保将酒端到了热闹的中心，在神仙几乎冰点的眼神直视下，将那杯酒送到了正在兴头上的Bam面前。  
“又有人送酒啊，这是今晚第几杯了?”  
“哎，不对吧。你偷喝了？”围着的人群中有人看出了不对，调笑得打趣酒保。酒保实在不知道怎么开口，于是只好用视线示意身后。  
“这是什么意思?”Bam拿起那杯酒端详，终于将视线落在了不远处的Mark的身上。嘴角勾起不明的弧度，语气中却没有笑意。连带着周围的人都开始看向吧台边坐着的神仙。  
“怎么，要我过来喂嘛？”神仙坐得八风不动，端然坦诚地看着Bam，语气勉强能咂出一丝宠溺，但是Bam却听出了一点不一样的认真意味。似乎只有他点个头，他真的会过来喂。  
周围的人少说混迹人间二十年，来这酒吧玩的更是人精。两个人只是寥寥两句话，就被众人听懂了其中深意。  
这两个人分明是已经滚到一起了吧。  
神仙动手了······

TBC


End file.
